Party Girls
by StephanieSalvatore97
Summary: Bonnie and Elena attend Tyler's party and get themselves very drunk. Stefan and Damon stay at home and indulge in their childhood memories. What happens when the brothers have to deal with their drunken girlfriends? ONE SHOT. BAMON*STELENA


**Party Girls**

**Elena's POV**

"Which one: Black dress with red heels or red dress with black heels?" asked Bonnie seriously as she held up the two options in front of me. Bonnie and I were getting ready for Tyler Lockwood's Annual End of Summer Party tonight. Unfortunately, neither Stefan or Damon were attending tonight, they decided that they would stay home and do some well deserved 'brotherly-bonding' – Damon's words not mine! Another negative about tonight, is that Caroline, our newly turned baby vampire friend doesn't think she can control herself around lots of people so she opted out. Bonnie and I did not want to go without our best friend, but Caroline forced us to go – literally.

"Black dress with red heels totally shows off your figure, Bon" I concluded happily whilst I coated my lashes with black mascara.

"Okay thanks! I'm just going to go change" said Bonnie as she danced out of my room to the bathroom. I finished applying my mascara and picked up my pink blusher. I dabbed my cheeks with a baby pink whilst Bonnie returned from the bathroom. She strutted into my room in her red stiletto heels and I couldn't help but smile at my gorgeous best friend.

"What do you think?" asked Bonnie shyly as she looked down at the floor.

"You look stunning!" I squealed as I ran over to her and spun her around.

"Really? It's not too over the top?" asked Bonnie nervously as she fiddled with the hem of her dress.

"Of course not! It's just right!" I assured as I slipped on a grey cardigan. Along with that, I was wearing a violet strapless dress which had a bow at my waist, paired with black heels.

"I'm sure Stefan will _love_ what you're wearing" Bonnie said with a smile which made me giggle. The very thought of Stefan never failed to make my heart flutter.

"And I bet _Damon_ won't be able to keep his hands off you when he drops us off!" I replied with my hands on my hips.

"Shame neither of them are going" said Bonnie sadly as she picked up her black clutch bag.

"Yeah" I replied in the same tone.

"Ready?" asked Bonnie as she turned to face me.

"Yup, let's do this sister!" I replied enthusiastically as I looped my arm through hers and pulled her out of the door.

We both walked down the stairs as gracefully as we could and waiting in the kitchen were our vampire boyfriends – also known as our chaperones for the night.

"Hey, let's go" I said to Stefan and Damon who were gawking at Bonnie and I. I looked over to Bonnie and gave her a wink.

**Damon's POV**

"What kind of people will be at this party then?" I asked Stefan curiously. I was not too keen on the idea of letting Bonnie go to a party without my assistance, but being the stubborn little witch she is, she promised me that she would not get into any trouble and she would be perfectly safe. Lucky for her, I trusted her judgement and allowed her to go to this party with Elena. I was a little wary about having _my _little witch surrounded by a bunch of drunken teenage boys who would try and seduce her but I knew that I had to give Bonnie some independence.

"People from school, anyone whose friends with Tyler" replied Stefan. _Hmmm.. friends with Tyler?_ _Great, my little witch is going to be surrounded by wolves._

"I still don't think this is a good idea!" I protested as I started to pace up and down the Gilbert's kitchen floor.

"Me neither, but if we don't let them go, they will be seriously pissed at. I don't know about you, but I _do not_ want to deal with a pissed of Elena" said Stefan with a look of fear.

"But I like a pissed off Bonnie, means we have a great sex" I replied with a smirk as Stefan furrowed his eyebrows in disgust.

"I could have gone all eternity without knowing what you and Bonnie get up too" replied Stefan.

"Oh come on Stef! It's not like you and Elena don't do it too!" I said with a smile as I punched my little brother lightly on the shoulder. Stefan simply rolled his eyes at me but he couldn't help but laugh at the awkwardness of this situation.

We stopped laughing when we heard the sound of high heels descending down the stairs. Stefan and I both turned around to see two stunning girls make their way into the kitchen to greet us.

"Hey, let's go" said Elena as she averted her gaze to Stefan who was simply drooling.

My eyes lingered on Bonnie, who was wearing a short black dress which hugged her in all the right places with red heels. Her hair was out in small ringlets which shaped her heart shaped face. I hated the distance that was between Bonnie and me so I zoomed over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace; letting my hands roam all around her body. I complete forget that Stefan and Elena were in the room, but I didn't care, all that mattered was the goddess standing right in front of. _Damn, it's going to be hard to let her go..._

"Um..sure let's get going" said Stefan as he broke out of his gaze and pulled Elena to his side. I still had my body pressed tightly against Bonnie's, refusing to let her go, but eventually she started to wriggle out of my grip and I let her go. At this point, Stefan had dragged Elena out to the car and I could hear him showering Elena in many kisses.

"So do you like what I'm wearing?" asked Bonnie innocently as she fixed the hem of her dress and looked up at me with her big brown eyes.

"I...love...it" I whispered as I brushed my lips along her shoulder and planted soft kisses along her collarbone. Bonnie giggled against my chest and gently pushed me off her which surprised me a little, but I kept an arm around her waist.

I looked Bonnie over one last time and sighed. If I couldn't keep my hands off her, then what about all the other guys at this party? _I guess I could go around and compel all of them to stay clear of Bonnie..._

"Earth to Damon?" asked Bonnie as she waved a hand in my face. I dismissed my thoughts and turned my attention back to her.

"Yes?" I asked. I tried to put on a fake smile when really, the thought of Bonnie potentially being in the hands of other man angered me.

"What's wrong?" asked Bonnie as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Nothing" I replied as I gazed down at the floor. Usually I was great at lying, but with Bonnie, she always got the truth out of me.

Bonnie raised her eyebrows and thrust her hands to her hips. She had a look of determination on her face and I had no choice but to fess up.

"Okay okay! I just don't want a bunch of guys flirtingwithyou" I said quickly hoping she didn't catch a word of my confession.

"Damon Salvatore, are you _jealous_?" asked Bonnie disbelievingly.

"You're going to this party _without me_, you look smoking hot and a load of teenage boys are going to be lining up just to talk to you! How can I _not_ be jealous?" I said furiously. I could feel my blood starting to boil and Bonnie had an expression of fear on her face. I took some deep breaths to calm myself down and as soon as I did that Bonnie wrapped her arms around my neck and held me close.

"Even if a bunch of guys come up to me, I'll have to send them away because I'm taken by homicidal vampire whom I happen to be in love with" said Bonnie simply as she gave me a peck on the cheek.

"So I'm still a homicidal vampire even though I don't kill humans to feed anymore?" I asked teasingly.

"Okay you're a sweet and caring guy who feeds on bunnies" replied Bonnie with a smirk.

"Ew, now you're describing Stefan. I'll stick with the homicidal vampire" I concluded as Bonnie giggled against my neck.

We heard a horn being honked from outside, and we knew that Stefan and Elena were getting impatient waiting in the car. Bonnie entwined her fingers with mine and pulled me outside.

***10 minutes later***

"You promise you guys won't hide behind a bush and watch us whilst we'll be at this party, right?" asked Elena as Bonnie and her started to get out of the car.

"Hide behind a bush? Is that what you think my hiding techniques have come to?" I fired back at Elena who simply rolled her eyes at me and got out of the car. Stefan and I got out the car to, and i quickly sped over to help Bonnie get out of the car.

When she was out I pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the tip of the nose.

"I'll see you later" said Bonnie sadly as she detached herself from me. I nodded simply and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kids started to pile into the Lockwood Mansion and a few whistles were aimed at Bonnie are as we were in our lip lock. I pulled back from Bonnie to give her some and air and calm her now flustered cheeks. Elena fake coughed behind us and I released Bonnie who walked up to Elena.

"Call me if you need me!" I shouted as the girls walked off into the mansion and soon disappeared in a crowd of teenagers.

"Let's go Damon" said Stefan as he walked over to the passenger seat.

"Maybe I could stay for little bit" I said staring intently at the mass of teenagers now entering the Mansion.

"Damon" said my brother. I sighed and made my way to the driver's seat and jumped in. I gave one last look at the big house and drove off.

**Bonnie's POV**

Elena and I walked up to through the Lockwood's giant double doors and were instantly greeted by the host himself.

"Elena! Bonnie! Wow, don't you girls look stunning tonight" complimented Tyler as he handed us each a glass of what seemed like an alcoholic beverage. I took a sniff of the drink in my hands and quickly recognised it as vodka.

"Erm, Tyler? Is your mom okay with alcohol at the party?" I asked warily. I knew Tyler was a heavy drinker, but I'm pretty sure Mrs Lockwood would get suspicious if a bunch of drunken boys and girls surrounded her magnificent home.

"My mom's not in tonight. My Uncle Mason is watching over this party and he gave me the all clear with the alcohol" reassured Tyler as he gulped the remains of his beer.

"Well I gotta go greet some other people but hope you girls have fun tonight!" slurred Tyler as he gave us a lopsided smile and walked off. Elena and I burst out into hysterical giggled as we watched Tyler walked straight into a post and almost topple over.

"Looks like this is going to be what hell of a party!" exclaimed Elena as she looked across the room.

"Bring it on!" I replied happily as I thrust my glass in the air and Elena hit her glass with mine. We both downed our Vodka's in one and strutted our way onto the dance floor.

**Damon's POV**

Stefan and I made it home after the dropping the girls off. I poured myself a glass of bourbon and plopped myself on the couch opposite Stefan who was brooding his forehead.

"You know if you keep brooding you'll become really unattractive" I teased Stefan who only rolled his eyes at me.

"Very funny, Damon"

"Oh lighten up Stef! What happened to the Stefan that used to run around the house naked?" I asked as I brought up our childhood memories.

"Hey! I was eight years old and _you_ stole my clothes when I was in the bath!" protested Stefan as he threw a pillow at me.

"You gotta admit, it was pretty funny!" I said in between my chuckles.

"Yes because having everyone laugh at my nudity was the highlight of your comedic career" stated Stefan bluntly but he couldn't hide the smile he had on his face.

"And what a very successful comedic career is has been" I said vainly as I took a sip of my bourbon.

"Do you remember the time when I whooped your ass at football?" I asked as I found the fact that we were reliving the past highly entertaining.

"You only whooped my ass because I didn't know how to play the game back then!" said Stefan in his defence.

"Even Katherine managed to beat you at it and she wasn't even using her vampire skills!" I pointed out as I gulped down the rest of my bourbon.

"Katherine was a greedy, manipulative bitch and thank god she's dead" Stefan said disgustingly as he stood up to poor himself a glass of bourbon.

"Good riddance!" I rejoiced as I help up my glass for Stefan to refill.

We both lapsed into a comfortable silence with only the sound of our drinks being heard.

"What do you think they're doing at the party?" asked Stefan curiously.

"I don't know. Dancing, getting drunk, whatever teenage girls do at parties nowadays" I replied deadpanned.

"No, Elena never gets drunk" Stefan stated refusing to believe that his little angel would never turn into a wild child.

"I bet you fifty bucks that both Bonnie _and_ Elena will come back absolutely wasted" I said confidently. I was pretty sure Bonnie would not come home sober, as I have seen her drunk before, but for Elena was still on edge and I soon regret the bet.

"Okay deal" said Stefan with a smirk of his own.

**Bonnie's POV**

***2 and half hours later***

I lost count of how many tequila shots I had taken as I could just about stand up. Elena on the other hand was slurring her words and stumbling around in her high heels. We held on to each other to balance ourselves as we proceeded to the dance floor.

Elena grabbed my hand and we started to sway our hips to the beat of the music. Eventually, we let loose and soon became the centre of attention on the dance floor. A large crowd began to form around us as Elena and I busted out our moves. Being cheerleaders, we didn't look like complete idiots dancing.

A few boys came up to us and tried to medal their way into us, but being the faithful girls we are simply pushed them away and continued to rave with each other.

After raving for a good thirty minutes, Elena and I were getting tired; we soon lost our balance and were about to fall onto the floor when two strong arms caught us and pulled us back up. We turned around to see who our mystery saviour was and I was surprised to see it was Elena's ex boyfriend, Matt.

"Matty!" exclaimed Elena drunkenly. Elena turned around and threw her arms around Matt's neck hugging him tightly. I rolled my eyes at my best friend and tried to heave her off Matt, but being a drunken state too, I ended hugging Matt as well.

"Matttyy...thank...youuuu...for...catching...us!" I slurred as Elena and I detached ourselves from a startled Matt.

"It's no worries Bon! Now how much have you girls been drinking?" teased Matt as he steadied Elena as she was about to topple over yet again.

"One, maybe two, or three drinks?" replied Elena as she put her finger to her lip and pondered over the question.

"Looks like you two are beyond drunk and need to get home!" suggested Matt in a fatherly tone. I giggled at the way Matt treated us, but when in reality he was just being a good friend.

"But we want to keep dancinggggggggg!" I sang as I pulled Elena back onto the dance floor and we threw our hands up in the air.

"And you're going to end up drunk on the dance floor if you don't get home!" warned Matt as he came to us and started to pull us off the dance floor. Elena and I did our best to wriggle out of his tight grasp to remain dancing, but in our state failed miserably.

"No Matty! We. Want. To. Dance" said Elena menacingly as she looked Matt in the eyes. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought she was compelling him.

"Yeah please let us dance some more Matty!" I whined backing up my friend but in a less harsh tone.

Matt sighed and gave into our pleads. "Okay one more dance, then I'm taking you girl's home" said Matt as he pointed a finger at the both of us. Elena and I giggled like two years olds when we were granted permission to resume our dancing and I was about to go back to the dance floor when I was reminded of something.

"But Steffy and Dammy are meant to be taking us home" I protested as I scratched my head.

"Steffy and Dammy? Oh you mean Stefan and Damon?" questioned Matt. I nodded and gave off a childish giggle.

"That's okay. The Salvatore Boarding House is on my way home, I'll take you" offered Matt. I nodded eagerly and gave a tight hug.

"Thank you Matty!" I squealed as I went over to join Elena on the dance floor.

**Damon's POV**

It's two in the morning and neither Bonnie nor Elena had given us a call to come pick them up. I had my eyes glued to my cell phone, as did Stefan, in hope that Bonnie would call any time soon. Minutes passed and I was starting to get worried. What if something bad had happened to Bonnie? What if one of the wolves attacked her? It wasn't a full moon tonight, but nevertheless.

I decided that I had waited enough, I grabbed my leather jacket prepared to go and get them myself when Stefan approached me.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Stefan oblivious to what I was about to do.

"I'm going to hunt for bunnies. What the hell do you think I'm doing?" I asked snapped angrily. How could Stefan be so calm? His girlfriend could be in deep shit right now and he didn't seem to care!

"Damon, don't" warned Stefan in a soothing tone which only angered me further.

"Don't what? Don't go and collect my girlfriend?" I shouted as Stefan blocked my exit. I could feel the veins around my eyes appear and my fangs descending.

"Just..try and contact Bonnie with your mind. She might have left her phone somewhere" reassured Stefan as he placed to firm hands on my shoulders in hope to calm me down. I took a few breaths in and contemplated his suggestion. He did have a point; Bonnie was known for leaving things around.

I calmed myself down enough to be able to send Bonnie a message telepathically; only something that we could do, due to our constant blood exchange and Bonnie being a witch.

_Bonnie? Can you hear me? _

Seconds passed and I was about to give up when I heard a faint voice in my head which I instantly picked up as Bonnie's.

_Daammmmooooon?_ Slurred Bonnie.

She's drunk. Beyond drunk.

_Yeah, Bonnie it's Damon. Do you want me to come and pick you up now?_ I asked.

_Nooooo! Matty's taking us home_ replied Bonnie giddily.

Matty? Who the hell is Matty? Then it clicked, Matty could only be referred to as Matt Donovon or _Mutt_ as I liked to call him.

_Tell the Mutt that I'm coming to get you two right now so he doesn't have to bother_ I said trying not to sound menacing.

_But we're already here! _Protested Bonnie and that's when our telepathic connection cut off. I could hear faint giggled coming from outside and I quickly sped over to the front door with Stefan behind.

"...I can't get the key in Bon!..." slurred a heavily drunk girl. Elena.

"...You have to turn it this way!..." ordered another familiar voice, Bonnie.

I flung the door open to reveal Elena and Bonnie fiddling with their keys and the impact of the door opening seemed to catch them off guard as they both stumbled and were about to fall. Stefan and I immediately rushed to their aid but in the rush, we seemed to grab onto the wrong girls. Stefan pulled Bonnie onto her feet whilst I pulled Elena up. We looked at each other and were about to swap the bodies, but hesitated when Bonnie threw her arms around Stefan's neck and held on tight. I instantly dropped a drunken Elena to the floor and shot a death glare at Stefan who seemed to be shock by Bonnie's sudden gesture.

"Dammy! The party was so so so so so so so so gooooood!" squealed Bonnie as she held onto Stefan tighter.

"Bonnie?" I asked trying to hide the anger in my voice. Boy, she is really out of it.

Bonnie lifted her head up from the crook of Stefan's neck and looked over at me. She switched her gaze from Stefan and I, then eventually detached herself from my brother.

"Whoops, wrong brother!" she said shyly as she came over and wrapped her arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head, I had missed my little witch tonight. Stefan seemed to regain himself and quickly rushed over to Elena who was still sprawled out onto the floor.

"What time do you call this?" I demanded as I looked at Bonnie and Elena, concern filling my eyes.

"Late? Early morning?" replied Bonnie innocently as she giggled against my chest. I could smell the alcohol from her breath which made it pretty clear that I had to get my little witch to bed.

"Steffy...I think...I'm going to be sick!" whimpered Elena as she covered her mouth. Using his speed, Stefan rushed her to the downstairs bathroom in time for her to throw up in the toilet.

"Ewww! That's gross Lena!" teased Bonnie as she covered her ears and cuddled deeper into my chest.

"Dammy, could you get me a glass of water?" asked Bonnie sweetly as she batted her eyeslashes at me which always made me go weak in the knees. I simply nodded and sped over the kitchen to get a glass of water for Bonnie. I could hear Bonnie's faint footsteps as she proceeded up to my bedroom.

***10 minutes later***

I would have been quicker getting Bonnie her glass of water, but unfortunately I had to go help my little brother with his girlfriend who didn't seem to want to stop throwing up. I walked up the stairs to my room and pushed the door open.

"Hey sorry I took so long Ele—'' I stopped mid sentence as I acknowledged Bonnie standing in the middle of my room in only her underwear. Which can I add were lacy and red? Since when did Bonnie wear such seductive undergarments? Not that I don't like it or anything...

"Hey, can you help undo this?" asked Bonnie seductively as she turned around and was trying to undo her bra strap. I dropped the glass on the floor causing it crash into many pieces and quickly sped over to my almost naked girlfriend. She giggled as I let my hands roam around her body and embrace her in all her glory.

"You're teasing me Bon" I whispered in her ear as I let my tongues trail along her collarbone. The fireworks in my heart exploded as my skin touched hers. I lifted my head up and was about to crash my lips to hers but to be only be stopped by Bonnie putting a finger to my lips. I gaze Bonnie a confused look as she stepped back from and put her hands on her hips.

"See anything you like?" asked Bonnie as she gave me a little twirl which made me want to strip her right there and then. I engulfed Bonnie's petite body in my arms and pulled her onto my king sized bed; with her body under mine.

"I see _a lot_ of things I like" I whispered seductively whilst wiggling my eyebrows. I caught Bonnie's lips with mine and I kissed her hungrily. She allowed entrance into her mouth which I took gladly and the kiss soon became deepened.

Bonnie's small hands travelled down my shirt and she was soon working on unbuttoning my shirt whilst I focused on getting her bra strap undone.

Bonnie pulled back abruptly and I was shocked by the sudden disconnection. "What about Stefan and Elena?" asked Bonnie worriedly as she searched my ice blue eyes. Although I wasn't keen on having Stefan and Elena in the room whilst Bonnie and I were trying to have intimate moment, there was no way I was going to stop now.

"We'll just have to be quiet then..." I said trailing off as I resumed the passionate lip lock.

Bonnie should get drunk more often.


End file.
